The Cold Part
by PsychosisUpdated
Summary: Eight months after the original Cupcakes, Pinkamena has been overwhelmed by guilt-wrought depression. When Fluttershy goes missing, Twilight Sparkle begins to put the pieces together. She will not let another one of her friends die.
1. Polar Opposites

**Oh no, a pony story. Why, why, why, PsychosisUpdated? And above all things, why a sequel (threequel?) to CUPCAKES? What is your goddamn problem?**

**I dunno. Here's a threequel (sequel?) to Cupcakes. I'm just gonna say this right now: No, this isn't going to be extremely goretastic, though there will be some things that squeamish people may not like. gogogo**

* * *

><p>A pained, fruitless attempt at speech echoed through a dark basement. Another whine, an attempt to call for help, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak. She hadn't the strength to yell, nor the nerve. Still, the yellow Pegasus tried and tried, to no avail. After what seemed like hours to her, another voice finally joined her in crying, but instead of feeling relieved, all that Fluttershy could feel was terror. This new voice was mocking and full of bitterness and hate.<p>

"Waaah, waaah, help me, help me... you should hear yourself," grimaced Pinkamena Diane Pie, casually laying by her hostage. "You should speak up, you know. These walls? They're kinda sound proof, so you'd need a pretty loud voice if you want someone to hear you." In response, the yellow Pegasus mumbled to herself. "Sorry? Couldn't quite catch that." Silence. The pink mare adjusted herself unhappily, feeling as if this awkwardness was a giant weight on her shoulders. Her mind desperately raced for a conversation topic.

"You know," she started, leaning closer to her victim, "It's a real shame you didn't catch me earlier. Or should it be the other way around? Yeah, yeah, it's a real shame that I didn't catch you earlier. Your time down here would have been a lot more... jovial." Pinkie drew a smiley face in the air, though her blindfolded guest wouldn't have been able to see it. "This job just kinda gets to you, y'know? When I started out, I was having a blast! All the slicing and splicing, it was simply enticing. My only complaint was that my friends weren't having as good a time as I was! You know what I mean?" She chuckled tiredly, staring at a blood stained wall. Pinkie could perfectly remember whose blood that was. Lily. A pink earth pony, not unlike herself. The young mare was very sweet, if not jumpy and a bit of a drama queen. A rare smile found its way upon Pinkamena's mouth, fondly remembering how she screamed. "Yeah... and, uh, you know, it would have stayed fun if I hadn't made the dumby-wumbest decision ever.

"You know what I did, Fluttershy? I thought about what I was doing. Ruthless, cold-blooded murder. Torture. Cannibalism. A little rape thrown in here and there. I realized that I'm a horrible pony. I'm the antithesis of a pony. I ever tell you about my childhood? I think I did. Ah well, I'll give you the short version. I was raised on a rock farm, had nothing to do but push a pebble from point A to point B. Dear old daddy, he had a lot of anger problems, and he decided to take it out on his children. I got the worst of it all, and I was incredibly lucky if I went through a day without having something broken or bloodied or badly bruised. So when I finally decided to leave, I came to Ponyville. And you know what? I was offered peace and love. Happiness and days of carefree fun. Yet here I am now, slowly sawing fillies ears off and monologuing to Ponyville's nicest pegasus, who is chained to a wall." Pinkie's eyes wandered to another stain, then another. Flat Hat. Little Po. Serena. Spring Water. Rarity. Lyra. Bon-Bon. Rainbow Dash. Cloud Kicker, Holly Dash, Twist... her eyes finally rested on the darkest patch of them all. Sue. More commonly known as 'mom'. Her mother was the only kind person Pinkie had known for a large portion of her life. She had found her in Ponyville one night, after a fateful day in Cloudsdale which caused a nervous breakdown in the Pink mare. To ease her mind, Pinkie took a walk in the dusk of the sleeping city, and Sue took this as a chance to talk to her. Not realizing how edgy her daughter was, she approached from behind. Pinkie reacted to this by a sharp, powerful buck, instantly snapping her mother's neck.

"Yes... I'm not a good pony, Fluttershy. Everypony is so much better than me, in morals and talents... and you are all going to pay for that. Dearly. Now, my dear pegasus, allow me to collect my tools and we can pick up from where we left off..." Pinkamena left the room, leaving the meek pony to herself. In her mind, Fluttershy was desperately begging for somepony, anypony to save her. To free her from the hellish torment. If not for her, for anyone else after her. The murderer needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

Unbeknownst to Fluttershy, the majority of Ponyville thought the same thing, led by none other than a certain faithful student of Princess Celestia.


	2. Alone Down There

**I think this may be the fastest I've updated a story. Wow. That sounds promising, no?**

* * *

><p>"It's your fault, you know. Why, oh why, could you not see it coming? I'm certain everyone else did. And because of your carelessness, you've lost both I and Rainbow Dash."<p>

"But I-"

"And now Fluttershy too, hmm?"

"She could still be aliv-"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Twilight. You of all ponies should know better than to have your head in the clouds. To quote you, high hopes are doomed hopes, no? You know how quickly it took for Dash and I to be announced dead?"

"...thredasng," Twilight mumbled quickly, focusing all her energy on fighting back tears.

"Say again, dear?"

"Three..." The purple unicorn just about choked on her own words, until they finally came out as a harsh bellow. "Three days, Rarity, three Celestia damned days! Even though we never found your bodies... Ponyville was so quick to give up on you." One salty, bitter tear slipped free from her eye, and that was all the encouragement the other ones needed to follow. In mere moments, Twilight Sparkle fell to her knees, sobbing. "I need to find Fluttershy. I need to find her. If I can't save her, and stop whoever is doing this... who's going to die next? Applejack? Pinkie Pie? Spike?" Her voice grew meek. "I don't know if I can take any more loss, Rarity."

Rarity chuckled.

"What's so damn funny?"

Rarity's eyes, though sad, appeared to take on almost a mischievous glint. "You said whoever, dear. 'Whoever is doing this'. I'm sure you already know who it is." Before Twilight could respond to this cryptic saying, she was jostled out of bed. Her companion, Spike, looked over her with concern. After assuring him that everything was fine, just another nightmare, she drearily put on her saddle bags and stared out the window. It was still dark. It had to be, what, two in the morning? Twilight Sparkle sighed, remembering how relaxed her days used to be, at least compared to now. The unicorn just couldn't close her eyes without being berated by lost loved ones any more. Slowly pushing the door open, Twilight was greeted by a strange sight: A melancholy Ponyville. Not a single pony was stirring, aside from herself, and the almost deafening silence unnerved her. She set off towards Sweet Apple Acres to the rhythmic pounding of her heart beating.

It was a little past four when Twilight arrived, and she was rewarded by something that brought a little warmth back to her heart. Applejack, the normally tough and hardworking earth pony, was asleep. Curled in a ball on the front porch of the barn, coat covered in dust and grime, no doubt from bucking apples. The unicorn had a mental battle with herself on whether or not to wake her friend, and ultimately decided that it would be for the best. "AJ?" She waited a bit, but no acknowledgement of consciousness made itself known. A light shaking fixed this, and soon the apple farmer hoisted herself upwards, mumbling something about napping.

"Hey, Twi," yawned Applejack, giving a tired smile to the unicorn, "Been able t' sleep much?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, me neither. Whenever I try, I just kinda, well, uh... ah dunno how to describe it much." Applejack rubbed her forehead awkwardly, adjusting her hat ever so slightly. "Y' really think we can save 'er?" She was, of course, referring to Fluttershy. This earned a jaded sigh from Twilight. She quietly said that she hoped so, and Applejack could only nod sadly. The farmpony could tell that her friend had been suffering as much as she had been the past two days. "So, uh, what's this here plan ya got, Twi?" Applejack drawled, attempting to break the ice. The unicorn's face appeared to brighten up a bit at this.

"Yeah. Yeah. I have a bit of a hunch on who might have some answers."

"And who'd that be, hon?"

"Pink-" Twilight hesitated a bit, blinking. It was surprisingly hard to say this. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "We should start with Pinkie Pie." Surprise lit up Applejack's face for a few seconds, but knew better than to doubt her friend. They began their walk back to innermost Ponyville, ready to give Sugarcube Corner a nice visit.

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to <em>ply,<em> Fluttershy, but this question has just been _pulling_ on my conscience for far too long," Pinkamena mused, maliciously brandishing a pair of pliers, "Do you think that Applejack would be mad at me for stealing these from her?" "Mpph! Mmmmph!" "Yeah, I think so too. Ah well. Say, I'm gonna remove your muffler so I can get to work on those pretty teeth of yours. Promise not to scream, mmkay?"

The pink mare removed the rope that was gagging her victim, but as soon as she did, Fluttershy's piercing cry clawed through Pinkie's eardrums. The sudden blast of noise knocked her off her balance, and at that very same time, her doorbell rang. "Shit. _Shit._ Dammit, Fluttershy, shut up, _shut up!_" Frantically, Pinkamena smacked the pegasus over the head with whatever was in her hooves, which happened to be the pliers. She expertly tied a knot around her hostage's head and slipped it in her mouth, then bolted out of the basement, making sure to check herself in the mirror first. Good. No blood on her. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!"

Pinkie answered the door as innocently as she could, and nearly dropped her facade when she was greeted by the other two elements of harmony. A surprised frown twitched itself onto her face for a split second before getting forced back into a large smile. "It's SO great to see you guys again," she squeaked, hugging them both, "It's been way way WAY way too long, hasn't it? It sure has! Hah, I answered the question I asked you, whoops, didn't mean to. You can still answer it, though, if you want? You probably don't want to, though. Oh well. Come in, come in, sit down, I can give you guys some cupcakes, if you'd like?"

Something struck Twilight Sparkle. It wasn't an epiphany, or a helpful realization of any kind. It felt more like a powerful buck to the gut. Suddenly her tongue felt too big for her mouth

and her world began to turn upside down. She made her way to the nearest couch, settled on it, and without hesitation asked Applejack to do the talking. The farmpony sat next to Twilight, watching her with concern. "You alright, sugarcube?"

"Yeah... yeah, just - I'm just not used to doing so much in the early morning, I guess." Applejack nodded, and invited Pinkie to sit down with them. She did, and in Twilight's mind, round one began.

"Is it alright if I ask ya a few questions, hon?"

"I don't see why not!"

"So, you may have already guessed that we're over here and all to talk about Fluttershy, right?"

"Yup yup! You want me to be on the watch for her, right? Well don't fear, because Pinkie is ever vigilant!" Twilight couldn't help but notice the tiniest shiver go through her pink friend.

"Well, that's nice sugar, but we were hoping that you might know a few things about her, er, her kidnappin'."

"Oh, it's a kidnapping, is it?" This was almost sarcastic. "Oh, poor Fluttershy! I really really hope she's okay!" She gave a slightly over the top gasp, "What if she dies? Oh Celestia, I haven't thrown a party for her in a week! What if she's thinking, 'why didn't Pinkie throw me more parties'? That would be horrible! Are you alright, Twilight?"

The purple unicorn, though she didn't seem to notice, was scowling. Catching herself and the sore muscles on her face, she gave a pitying smile. "I'm fine, Pinkie. I think AJ has a few more questions for you." In her mind, Twilight was searching her brain-dictionary for the proper words to describe her friend right now. She had no lengthy, eloquent words, and shortened it down to three. Off. Strang_er. _Suspicious. As the questions carried on, Twilight couldn't help but notice that Pinkie's eyes were darting around quicker and quicker, though they would rest for a second longer on the purple unicorn. She ignored it at first, until finally, Pinkie asked Applejack if she could excuse herself for a moment to talk to Twilight, and upon hearing her name, the unicorn looked up to Pinkie, only for their eyes to lock.

What Twilight saw, she wish she hadn't. What Twilight saw would haunt her forever. Lies and deceit. Evil and malice. Scheming and paranoia. What Twilight saw wasn't anything ponylike, and though their eyes were only connected for a few seconds, it seemed to last forever. They were silent, and the silence spoke volumes.

"Why'd you come to me first, Twilight?"

She hadn't expected this question, nor the serious manner it was delivered in.

"What do you mean?"

"You visit me this early in the morning, and immediately ask me about Fluttershy. Do you think I killed her?"

"Y-" Twilight caught herself. She couldn't go making assumptions. Even if she felt this pony radiated everything unnatural, that didn't mean she did it. "No. But you were the closest."

"You went to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack, though. That's a good hour's walk already, and you pass by a ton of houses on the way back as well."

"I, uh..." Being at a loss for words was becoming much too common for the unicorn. "You're the only other element of harmony in Ponyville," she lied, "I thought it would seem obvious to come to you."

They stared at each other, Twilight desperately looking everywhere but into her friend's eyes. "Okie dokie... loki." Pinkie immediately brightened up as Applejack returned into the room, and happily squeaked, "Well, I'm sure you two have a whole bunch of other ponies to _interview_, and I'd hate to keep you waiting."

Applejack raised her hoof to object, stating that they still had a few more questions, but Twilight hastily cut her friend off. "Pinkie's right, AJ. We've got a long day ahead of us and all. Thanks for... thanks for letting us in, Pinkie," Twilight said, making her way to the door.

As they left, Pinkie Pie shouted something that stayed with Twilight Sparkle for the rest of the day.

"Come back later, Twi. Have a nice, sweet, cupcake with me."


	3. Exit Does Not Exist

**Well hi there and stuff! Updates, however short, are updates none the less! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Pinkamena stared at a wall, deep in thought. She had replayed this morning's events in her head multiple times, her shock growing each time she went over it. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack had visited her. Normally, she wouldn't even bat an eye at an occurrence like this, but this time it was different. They had questions, obviously pondered and prepared by the prying purple peril of a pony herself. Pinkie's face scrunched up in a slight scowl, trying to pin point what really bothered her so much.<p>

Was it the questions? They seemed like run of the mill ones that would be repeated to the other denizens of Ponyville endlessly, so that couldn't be it. Was it that they interrupted her from her work? No, she wasn't exactly in the middle of anything, so that was crossed off. A series of images and voices flashed through the pink pony's mind. Applejack asking her to sit down. Pinkie greeting them at the door in the jubilant manner that she had been known for. Applejack and Twilight leaving. Twilight feeling woozy. Twilight staring at her. Twilight not doing anything but stare at her. _Twilight lying to her face._

Now, Pinkie didn't have anything against lying, as long as the lie was well told and she was the one telling it. This one was so horrendously told, so mind bogglingly obvious, and so... so_ frustrating_, the pink mare found herself bucking a chair halfway across the room. From then on, the only sound was her labored, irascible breathing. Twilight suspected her. That nosy, no good mule was on to her, and if she was, everypony was. It wouldn't be long before all of them were at her door, armed with pitchforks and torches.

_Good._ Wait, what? The pink pony looked around the room for the source of this unknown, yet familiar voice. "Who - who's there?"

_I hope they come after you. Your death, while maybe a bit of an under-reaction by the townsfolk, would be the greatest thing to happen to Ponyville since it was created._

"Where are you?" Pinkie yelped, sounding a lot less threatening than she had hoped. "Show yourself!" It was silent for a bit, but then the irritatingly innocent sounding voice continued:

_In reality, though, death is too easy. You would 'win' if you died, wouldn't you? That's what you want, isn't it?_

"No - what - who -" Oh Celestia, the voice was coming from inside her head. Pinkie manically shook her cranium, as if it would stop everything.

_Tell you what: Torture. You should be tortured. No, more than that; subjected to every crime of nature you've committed against a pony, tenfold. Maybe then you'd grow some empathy._

"SHUT UP!" Pinkamena wasn't sure what scared her the most; the fact that she was hearing voices again, or that this voice was right. Every syllable from it was woven with reason and the bitter truth. It seemed her conscience was slowly catching up with her. No, no, she would not let this happen. No. It would interfere with her work, and that could not follow through. Pinkie raced towards her basement at full speed.

Fluttershy's head jolted up in fear as she heard her tormentor approaching. She could hardly see anymore; her eyes were affected by a strange combination of puffiness from tears and bruising from savage beat-downs. The pink one appeared to savor these poundings, and Fluttershy had begun to feel more like a stress relief doll than an actual pony. For some strange reason, the pegasus felt a pang of empathy for her torturer, as she seemed disheveled in her confusion and anger. Her brief moment of kindness faded as she realized that this meant much, much more pain for her.

"You'll never guess who visited me today."

Fluttershy, who had been bracing herself for pain, opened her eyes in surprise. This seemed like genuine conversation. "Whmm?" Pinkie smirked for a moment, removing her victim's muffle.

"Say again?"

"Wh-who-who visted you?"

This earned a satisfied, though seemingly fake smile as the pink pony searched through some drawers and pulled out a rather nasty looking hacksaw. "Our old friends, Twilight and Applejack. They were looking for you. Well, more for the pony who took you," she added when a flicker of hope shined on Fluttershy's face. "They came to me first. I wonder why."

"Maybe they're - maybe - maybe they're on to - on - on to you."

Any joyful or sadistic features on Pinkie's face vanished. "I thought about that too."

She held up her weapon, and tenderly placed it on Fluttershy's wing.

"Say, Fluttershy, I ever tell you about why hacksaws have such a funny name?"

A bloodcurdling scream once again filled the soundproof basement of Sugarcube Corner.


End file.
